dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Other Tome of Magic (3.5e Sourcebook)/SRP1
Some Things This Page Needs To make it easier for would-be contributors, I thought I'd put up a list of things that I need help with on this page. * SPAG (Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar). This is true of every page. * Comments on the content in terms of rules clarity and simplicity of statement. I'm not the best writer in the world, and have clarity and simplicity issues, so if anyone could help with that, I'd be most grateful. * The table is, at the moment, extremely huge. Is there any way to shrink the columns and make it not so huge? * The current arrangement of all the rules and suchlike is incredibly, incredibly clunky. I cannot imagine how anyone can find anything in this pile, and while I'll try to think of better layouts, I would appreciate all help. This list may change later, depending on what other people or I find. - MisterSinister 20:08, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think this chapter suffers from a lack of focus. Believe me, I understand the desire to throw every mod you think beneficial into a sourcebook, but it just doesn't hold up well. Basically, I'm not sure how many of these things are actually related to your magic changes, and that lack of relation makes me want to remove them from this page to keep it more focussed. Bonus types seem a stretch since you can just redefine the spells that grant them, and the Skills section is dependent on that stretch (though ToP would prefer that spells didn't grant them at all, making the entire section somewhat redundant). Saves aren't directly related, since your magic changes work as well with or without them. Character creation is completely unrelated, as is most of the combat section (as far as I can tell). :I think I'd move most of them to a variant rule page instead of here, to tighten this up. You can make a note at the top with links to suggested changes, but unless they're crucial or well tied in to the magic changes you're making I'd leave them elsewhere. - TarkisFlux 21:30, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :: I think I agree on the lack of focus thing. At the same time, a lot of this stuff is kinda vital. Going over it, the most important stuff is as follows: ::* The bonus typing relates to items, which I'm also doing over as part of this sourcebook. ::* The change in level-dependent benefits is also to do with the item section, and is actually pretty central. ::* Death of XP (and all of the spinoff stuff) relates to the removal of the XP components of spells. ::* The new action types are also pretty important, as the two new forms of immediate actions will see a fair bit of use in the new spells I plan to write. ::* The AC calculations also matter quite directly to how spells are used. ::* Pretty much the entire Magic section needs to be there. ::While this does leave some stuff that can be ported to Chapter 5, that's still a lot. But I'll get right on moving some of the much-less-essential stuff. ::MisterSinister 22:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair point on the bonus and level stuff, I'd forgotten you were doing items (though some of those are probably better served by being in the item section next to the items in question). I'm not convinced that the xp sections need to remain in anything other than sidebar form however, since the lack of xp for crafting can just be written in the item section and doesn't require that levels be decoupled from xp (even if it works better). The actions are fair, but the combat actions probably less so. The armor changes probably belong in the item section as well, but the flatfooted / touch changes are certainly fine. :::The magic stuff certainly should be there. - TarkisFlux 00:21, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agreed on all counts. I'll get right onto moving these to places they belong. How does one create a sidebar again? ::::: - TarkisFlux 00:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC)